Chapter 1 - Ortus
ORTUS By Moloron the Augur “All will know Obsidiul’s might ~ Vellath” Malice, enmity, malevolence; do you not associate our Erus Bwargh with these words? Are these words not an embodiment of His very essence, His purpose? Are you not familiar with the domineering influence He wields, one that wreaks decay and despair across the earth? Are you oblivious to the droves of corpses, demons, hellish beasts, and all manner of twisted wretches that enlist themselves to His service? Perhaps these ideas have met your ears. Perhaps you’ve chanced an encounter with those who adorn Bwargh’s purpose across their backs like a throned yoke. Perhaps you are ignorant to the guiding force of the world. Whatever your position on our Erus most Unholy, the truth is unchanging, and destiny is still guided, as it forever has been, by the most powerful Bwargh. Obsidiul, his catalyst, and Vellath, his Obcasus, are the forceps by which Bwargh strangles our world into submission, and no greater a fate could we receive. His strangulation is not one of spite, however, but one of mercy. As He has revealed to me, His unholy Augur, through Vellath redemption for our existence shall come. Vellath, entering a pact with our Erus, forged the Cult of Bwargh, whose sacred text you now possess, and whose unholy operations and annals you shall now embark upon. The Unholy Cult Vellath, the catalyst for Erus Bwargh’s mortal navigation, forged our lands from corruption and ash. As witness, I observed the unholy Erus cast the word ‘Obcasus’ upon Vellath, cursing him as the sovereign of Bwargh’s world. Bwargh then cast the word ‘Augur’ upon me, the word etching itself upon my forehead- I was to bear Bwargh’s truth. Vellath declared the state of Obsidiul, ruled by him alone, and declared the Cult of Bwargh. At the base of our unholy temple, Mak Rathmakan, He declared into existence the Cult of Bwargh with the sole purpose of furthering the influence of our Erus. Through Vellath, Erus Bwargh divulged us, His Cult, our purpose. Bound by soul, we must initiate all those who are left unconsumed into Bwargh’s legion. We are to Blight those who come into Obsidiul. We are to sacrifice ourselves and those around us. We are to amass Manus for our unholy Erus, so that His will governs all. We are to slaughter those who proclaim seek to wrong our rights. We are to taint the minds of those who do good. We are to enslave those who worship our unholy Erus. We are to asphyxiate any notion of deity from the minds of the unblighted. Devote Oneself to the Unholy Cult Erus Bwargh, our most unholy tyrant, will not receive halves- our soul, He fully consumes; our mind, He fully swallows; our flesh, He fully claims. As He enshrouds us in his influence, we are fully attached to his wicked powers. Bwargh gifts us husks, his cult, with vile influence that we may further his reach on this world. Vellath revealed this truth long ago, and those hellish creatures who step forward into the cult are bound eternally, life outside is impossible and unwanted. I, the first to undertake the unholy immolation Vellath demanded, understood a direct connection to Bwargh; that the influence He gave unto me. The Cult was now manifest, Vellath as Bwargh’s champion and I as our Erus’ unhallowed mouthpiece. Those few who followed, enjoined the twisted fray, were granted the numinous power only possible through the complete betrothal of flesh to our Cult. Power is available. Power is attainable. Power is real. Not for the ambitious, not for the holy, not for the mighty. No, power is only attainable by the miserable wretch, only for those whose souls are damned eternally in service to our Erus. Morus perus Mortus